


30 Sentences

by cest_what



Category: Adventure Time, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Calvin & Hobbes, Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein, Gunnerkrigg Court, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hikaru no Go, Homestuck, due South
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the 3-Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There Is Some Dispute Over Terminology

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the 2013 3-sentence ficathon [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Hikaru no Go, Shindou Hikaru, apparition_

Akari told him that one of the English words for ghost was _apparition_ , and Hikaru got mad at her for no reason.

Ghosts didn’t appear, he told her. That wasn’t the problem with them at all.


	2. Which Includes a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Hikaru no Go, Hikaru/Akira, the end_

Touya waits on the edge of his seat until the precise moment the credits end, managing to make even painful politeness seem insulting, before he turns to Hikaru. 

“ _Now_ will you bring out the goban?”

Hikaru would roll his eyes harder if he hadn’t spent the entire length of the movie – his favourite! – watching Touya out of the corner of his eye and kind of wishing they were playing go instead.


	3. Which Includes a First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Anne of Green Gables, Anne, Diana, the friend you dream of having_

When Diana was twelve she dreamed of having a very best chum she could share everything with: one who listened when she complained disloyally about her mother, and walked with her when Ruby and Josie were linking arms and whispering on the path ahead.

She had barely known Anne ten minutes before that imagined friend had dissipated on the air like the colourless shade she was.

Diana’s imagination could never have been good enough for her to dream of Anne Shirley.


	4. Which Is About Room Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Gunnerkrigg Court, Kat/Annie, domestic_

Within a month their room is littered with robot parts and tools and blueprints, and despite having been friends with Kat since first year, none of it is even a little bit comprehensible to Annie.

When Annie comes through the door each night and lets the room wrap around her, somehow it still manages to be both reassuring and the tiniest bit of a thrill.

It’s not surprising: it’s how she feels about Kat.


	5. In Which the Sky Is Boundless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Code Name Verity, Maddie and Julie, second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning_

After the war the world is full of boys and girls who will never grow up any further – Peter Pans, all of them. 

It’s the kind of thought Maddie only has when she’s flying, and it feels as though she could fly to anywhere, from this wide open sky. Even Neverland.


	6. In Which Certain Results Have Not Been as Anticipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Calvin and Hobbes; Calvin, Hobbes; oops._

“Calvin, whatever are you doing with Susie’s rabbit and that old cardboard box?” his mother asked, blinking and looking again.

Standing beside the transmogrifier, Hobbes tapped Mr Bun’s foot, crossed Mr Bun’s arms and stared furiously at Calvin past his mother’s legs.

“Uh,” Calvin said.


	7. Which Has No Good Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Harry Potter, Lily & Lupin, the stories I could tell you_

The wolfsbane was worth the occasional hallucination the next morning when he misjudged the dose; most of the time Remus was sure of this. 

“He’s happy, isn’t he, Remus - Petunia’s taking good care of him?”

Lily watched him from her perch on the top of the dresser, frowning, and Remus rubbed his aching eyes and wondered fuzzily if it was forgivable to lie to a friend if she wasn’t really there.


	8. In Which Even Rockstars Ought to Think of the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Adventure Time, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, band au_

Bubblegum could barely speak for fury, wheeling on her guitarist the instant they were off-stage.

“We only have _one rule_ , Marceline! You _do not drink the red from my face_ at the Under-18 shows!”


	9. Which Concerns Amphibians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Homestuck, Snowman, dishabille_

The universe, Snowman discovers, contains frogs. 

They're the tiniest creatures, loathesome hopping specks that are nothing compared to the wealth of stars and gas and endless black that tumble through her, clothe and diminish and apotheosise her, make her so much more than a queen with a queen's enemies.

She smooths her gown of infinite galaxies, gives the room a cool glance as she flicks her cigarette, and tries not to let on that she is dishevelled and messy with frogs.


	10. Which Is the Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Due South, Benton Fraser, the darkness inside_

He’s aware that there’s a reason he’s drawn to them, the ones who dance with their devils. Ray, forever flirting with the edge of the line; Victoria, who let her demons lead; Ray again, shadowboxing the dark with a come-at-me grin.

He’s always feared his own darkness: of course he loves them, the ones who aren’t afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: These were posted to AO3 almost purely because I liked the due South one, and didn't think, somehow, that I could post a 57-word story on its own.


End file.
